To Be Numb No More
by Catiee.Baby.0092
Summary: Summary inside. R&R.


**Title:** To Be Numb No More  
**Author:** Catie  
**Rating:** PG-13 Rape Theme, Language.  
**GH Characters:** Um, pretty much PC. Whoever pops up.  
**Original Characters:** Sara Drake, Andy Livingston, Marco Grant  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but my own character(s).  
**Summary:** After being raped, Robin becomes quiet and turns to hide in an internal shell. Only her three best friends, Sara, Andy, and Marco, know what's happened to her. Then, Robin meets Patrick; and suddenly, everything in her world begins to glow a little more.

**Author's Note:**

This story has a rape theme. I don't want to say mild and have it not be. So, just to be safe .. It is also AU. Robin

is not HIV+, but is a doctor. Patrick is also a doctor. They have yet to meet. Patrick has a sister.

Oh, and please keep negative comments to yourself. I don't like them at all. And if you don't like this story, then don't read it. Being polite isn't that hard.

This is really short. Juat a little intorduction into the story. This story, up to Chapter 12, is also posted on the SCRUBS Patrick & Robin. messgae board. If you would like the link to the board, PM me and I will be happy to send it to you.

I think that's it. If I remember anything else, I'll be sure to post it. I really hope you guys like this story. Please post feedback.

Enjoy!

Catie

**Chapter 1 - Unrecognized Reflection**

_"I love it. I think it's perfect." _

"No, Marco. It's white. I'll spill something on it."

"No, you won't." Marco pressed.

"And" Andy added. "it shapes you perfectly. Any guy would go crazy to see you in that dress."

I tiled my head.

"Any straight guy." Andy corrected himself, and smirked at me.

"It shows a little," Marco continued to flatter me with comments. "But, it leaves just enough to the imagination."

"But, I just can't -- "

"Yes, you can." Andy smiled at me. "And if you don't buy it, I will buy it for you and give it to you as a birthday gift or something."

I laughed, and decided to give in.

"Fine. I'll buy it."

Andy draped him arm over Marco's shoulder, and then they smiled at each other, then to me. Marco began to fake a cry.

"Our little girl's growing up."

He sniffled.

"Shut up."

I turned around and hurried back into the dressing room of the boutique, laughing.

I stood in the bathroom of my apartment, looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was wiry, and dull. My roots needed to be colored. My eyes looked tired and lifeless, as if someone had took a vacuum and drained the color from them. My makeup from the night was smudged. Lipstick ran up the side of my cheek, and down my chin; the redness of the paint making my lips look more swollen then they already were. My skin was in patches; some parts bruised, some parts red, and some as white as the snow outside. There was a small slit up the side of my face, close to my ear.

And then there was my clothes.

Ripped and soaking wet, I peeled them off, dropping each one into the bathtub, not even wanting to be bothered. I took a towel that was draped over the handle on my shower handle and wrapped it around my shaking body. I walked out into my bedroom, and into my closet. I ran my fingers over the cloth covered hangers, and found the white dress. Taking the dress from the hanger from the rack, I dropped the towel to the hardwood floor and slipped the dress over my head.

I walked from the closet and back into my room, and there I stared at the full length mirror, then being able to notice the bruises that were on my legs. The dress was beautiful, and I just felt like the complete opposite. I kept looking at myself. Tears welled in my eyes, and began to sting slightly. When compared to my skin, my body, and my life, the dress was clean, pure, and untarnished. Everything I was not at that moment.

Sobs began to wreck my body, and I felt as if my knees were about to give out from under me. I walked slowly over to my bed and collapsed onto it, letting myself sink into the plush comforter. Finally, something familiar. And as I laid there, I let myself think, and the realization of the night's events began to plague me like a ghost.

Rape.

He raped me.

A stranger raped me.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. I knew I had to do many things, but telling someone what's happened .. I knew it would be hard. Sleep was all that seemed to be easy now. I closed my tired eyes, and let my body sleep; relax from the beating it had just taken.

.X.

Comments Love. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
